Conocidos amigos o algo mas
by ImaginationMai
Summary: Hipo encontró a una chica que estaba herida y la llevo a Berk.Su nombre es Merida. Acaso esa chica se complicara las cos as entre Hipo y Astrid ?
1. Una chica herida

Hipo estaba volando con Chimuelo cuando en una isla cercana vieron a una chica ordeno a Chimuelo bajar. Cuando aterrizaron pudieron ver que la chica estaba herida e inconsiente,asi que Hipo decidio llevarla a Berk.

Al aterrizar en Berk,Astrid recibio a Hipo.

-¿Que sucede?- dijo Astrid mirando a la chica que estaba acostada en el suelo junto a el, al parecer se veía de la misma edad que ella.

- Es que estaba volando con Chimuelo y la vimos en una isla no muy lejos de aquí,cuando nos acercamos mas note que estaba herida y la traje-dijo Hipo con tono de preocupación

- Bueno es mejor que la llevemos con alguien que la ayude - dijo Astrid mirando la herida que la chica tenia. Era como si un oso la hubiera rasguñado por el brazo,también tenia un golpe en la cabeza.

Así que llevaron a la chica sobre Chimuelo, recorriendo todo Berk en busca de ayuda.

**Espero que les haya gustado ssubiré los capítulos lo mas rápido que favor dejen sus reviews y digan me en que puedo mejorar o agregar. :)**


	2. Un dia muy alterado

**Bueno esta es la segunda parte de la disfruten :)**

Habian pasado algunas semanas en Berk desde que Hipo habia encontrado a la esas pocas seanas bastaron para que todos en Berk se enteraran,todos se preguntaban,quien podra ser esa chica,pero el mas atento era Hipo la vsitaba todos los dias sin falta.

Hasta que un dia..

-Donde estoy ?-decia lachica mirando a su alrededo,vio a un cico de cabello cafe sentado en la cama junto a ella.

-Quien eres tu?!-decia sorprendida la chica tratando de buscar algo a su alrededor

-Eso qquisiera saber yo-dijo Hipo aljandose un poo al notar su reaccion

-Mi nombre ess Merida-dijo la chica tranquuilzandose-Y tu eres?

-Hipo-dijo el volviendo a sntarse en la cama

-Donde estoy?

-Estas en Berk-dijo el acercandose a ella-Al parecer tuviste un accidente ,te encontre inconciete en una islacercana y te traje-

Merida solo se quedo callada.

-Bueno creo que has tenido deemasiadas sorpresas para una tarde-dijo Hipo con una sonrisa en la cara-Te dejare descansar

-NO quedate...bueno claro si tu quieres-dijo Merida sonrojada-Es que quiero saber com llegue aqui-dijo ella mirando fijamente a Hipo

-Eta bien pero creo que te he dicho todo lo que recuerdo-dijo Hipo acercandose mas.

Merda e Hipo callaro acercandose cada vez mas...hasta que Chimuelo entro de golpe en la habitacion.

_Que es eso !- gritaba Merida trtando de alejarse lo mas posible de Chimuelo

-Es un .. bueno,...Chimuelo!-decia Hipo sin poder hablar bien-Chimuelo,basta!-dijo Hipo enojado

Chimuelo solo se detuvo y se fue.

-Que era eso?-decia Merida tratando de calmarse

-Es un dragon-dijo Hipo con cierto sarcasmo

-Angus-recordo de repente Merida

-Quien?/


	3. Amistad o mas

-¿ Quien es Angus?- dijo Hipo mientras veía a la chica levantándose

-Mi caballo-dijo preocupada mientras intentaba levantarse

- Pero nopuedes ir estas herida recueedas- dijo Hipo con cierto tono paternal

- Pero esque.. yo debo..auch!- dijo alterada para después ver su herida,

- Te dije debes quedarte- dijo Hipo con ternura-Yo iré no te preocupes

- Crees poderencontrarlo-dijo Mérida , mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos

- No te preocupes, haré todo lo posible- dijo Hipo limpiando algunas lágrimas del rostro de Mérida

- Esta bien

Hipo salio de lahabitación ,solo se oyeron los aleteos de Chimuelo al elevarse. Merida penso en lo que estaba apunto de hacer con Hipo antes de recordar a Angus .

_Que es lo que hacia?.. Apenas lo conozco ... Mi madre jamas me ddejaría... Y por que no me aparte antes?...Por que lo disfrute?..._

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido s por una chica rubia que entraba.

-Mi Hipo,sabes? .

_**Bueno siento que mis capítulos sean tan cortos,pero es que a veces no se que escribir **_

**_Tal vez sean cortos pero creo que serán muchos ... _**


	4. Una cuestion complicada

**Vaya creo que la ultima vez los deje en duda jaja que disfruten!**

-¿Que?-decia Merida confundida

-Tu sabes de que hablo-dijo la rubia en tono serio

-Yo no..ni siquiera se quien eres,ni de a que te refieres- dijo Merida enojada

-Soy Astrid..y tu intentaste besar a mi Hipo!

-Yo no...el fue...quiero decir, no paso nada-dijo casi gritando-y si hubiera pasado yo no "intente" besarlo-dijo ella en tono de burla

Las dos se miraron fijamente con fueron interrumpidas por Hipo que entro derrepente.

-Lo encontre!-grito el mirando a Merida y a Astrid-¿Que sucede aqui?

-Nada-re´spondio Astrid apartandose de Merida

-Espera que dijiste-dijo Merida con una sonrisa en la cara

-Como lo escuchaste.. encontre a Angus-dijo Hipo sonriendole igual

merida inmediatamente se levanto de la cama sin sentir dolor por su herida y abrazo a Hipo,el le respondio el abrazo y se quedaron ahi uno aferrado al otro sin tomar en cuenta que Astrid estaba ahi.

-Mmmm..Hipo-decia astrid de brazos cruzados mirando esa escena

Hipo vio que Astrid seguia ahi que se aparto de merida y volteo a seguia de brazos hizo un silencio incomodo en la habitacion,pero fue interrrumpido por merida.

-Entonces..dijiste que encontraste a Angus,¿no?-dijo Merida dandole la espalda a Astrid y mirando a Hipo

-A claro, lo habia olvidado-dijo el un poco sonrojado al notar que estaba tan cerca de el

-Entonces vamos-dijo ella saliendo por la puerta-vienes?-dijo antes de salir

-Claro,aya voy-dijo viendo como salia por la puerta,iba a salir cuando Astrid lo detuvo agarrandolo por la manga

-Mmmm Hipo..cuando recataste a esa chica..no esta mal..digo..¿por que lo hiciste?-decia tratando de ocultar sus celos(lo cual no hacia muy bien)

-Yo no se,solo queria ayudar

-Esta bien-dijo Astrid con una sonrisa falsa

-Ya me voy,merida me esta esperando-dijo Hipo saliendo

Lo cual hizo que Astrid se enojara mas...

**Creo que este capitulo es mas largo no lo se jaja **

**porfavor dejen sus reviews quiero saber en que mejorar :)**


	5. Ir o quedarse

Cuando Hipo llego junto a Merida vio que ella estaba admirando el paisaje de Berk,por un minuto se detuvo a pensar lo linda que se veia,hasta que ella volteo.

-¿Y como vamos a ir?-dijo ella muy dulcemente

-Pues,supongo que-dijo Hipo algo dudoso recordando como se reacciono Merida al ver a Chimuelo-Bueno,recuerdas al dragon..el cual te asusto y te recondo a tu caballo

-Si..pporque-dijo un poco nerviosa

-Ya sabes como iremos

-¡No!,yo no subire a el-dijo Merida apartandose de donde estaba Hipo

-No quieres encontrar a tu caballo-dijo Hipo mirandola

Merida penso por un tiempo

-Que quede claro quees por Angus-dijo volviendo

-Esta bien...miedosa..-dijo en voz baja

-¿Como me dijiste?-dijo enojada

-nada..tranquila-dijo al ver que estaba apunto de golpearlo

-Esta bien-dijo relajandose

-_Chica linda y agresiva..¿porque todas son asi?-_decia Hipo en su mente

-¿Y cuando nos vamos?-dijo Merida con las manos en la cintura

-O cierto..vamos ahora!-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara-Espero que no te asuste montar un dragon-dijo en un tono sarcastico

-Es una de las frases mas extrañas que me han dicho-dijo riendo-Obvio no

-Esta bien si tu lo dices-dijo Hipo riendo igual-en un momento vuelvo y nos vamos

-Claro

Hipo se fue y dejo a Merida sola ella volvia a mirar el paisaje de notar que Astrid estaba atras de ella...

**Bueno creo que a veces no los hago tan largos a veces cada capitulo es diferente.**

**Por favor dejen sus reviews y diganme en que mejorar. :)**


	6. Una pelea

-Te dije que era mio-dijo Astrid furiosa

Merida no presto atencion,sabia que esa chica le traeria problemas

-Es MIO-dijo Astrid acercandose

Merida siguio callada,no podia creer que aquella chica le dejaria tan claro que no podia estar con el chico.

-Escucha no te quieras pasar de lista conmigo,yo se que me estas escuchando y que quiere3s quitarme a mi Hipo-dijo Astrid

Meerida penso:_Wow,esa chica haria lo que divertido molestarla con esto._

-has pensado que el taal vez no te ame?-dijo merida tratando de no reirse por lo que decia

Astrid callo

-Y si el no siente nada por ti-siguio diciendo incredula-tal vez el me quiere a mi-por un momento sintio cierto gusto por lo que estaba diciendo,pero se fue inmediatamente.

Astrid estaba totalmente callada varias cosas pasaban por su mente:_Y si eso es verdad..o solo me esta engañando para quedarse con el...el nunca dijo nada._ Estaba apunto de soltar algunas lagrimas cuando...

-Y tu como estas tan segura de eso que tal si es a ti a la que no ama-dijo apuntandole con su hacha

Merida retrocedio algunos pasos.

-El no te ama,aceptalo-dijo Astrid bajando el hacha. En alguna parte eso le dolio a Merida-El dijo que solo quiso ser generoso contigo por eso y solo eso es que estas aqui

-¿Y como estas segura?-dijo Merida tratando de contener la s lagrimas

Astrid solo se quedo parada y salio de ahi soltando las lagrimas provocadas por lo que le habia dicho.

Merida estaba igual en cuanto vio que estaba sola se desmorono.

_Mientras_ tanto:

-Que pasa Chimuelo-dijo Hipo al llegar con su dragon

El dragon solo se levanto y corrio con Hipo

-Si a mi tambien me alegra verte amigo-dijo soltando un suspiro

Chimuelo se aparto de el y lo miro con cara de curiosidad

-Si tu vida es facil amigo-Chimuelo lo miro fijamente-Esque aquella chica Merida,no se que hay con ella que no lo se-dijo Hipo poniendole la montadura a Chimuelo-Y al parecer Astrid esta no se como decirlo..celosa.-hizo una pausa-¡Vaya!jamas imagine que me sucediera esto-dijo riendo-un dia eres un fracasado total..al otro entrenador de dragones y despues..toodas las chicas pelean por ti.

**Jajaja espero que les guste como siempre dejen sus reviews en que puedo mejorar o que puedo agregar a la historia.**


	7. Un paseo algo aterredor pero divertido

**Omarkino tienes razón pero eso lo voy a explicar en este capi**

Merida se encontraba pensando: _¿porque las palabras de esa chica la hahabían puesto hací?_

_Hace algunos meses se había peleado con su madre y los otros clanes ya que ella no quería casarse y ni siquiera le interesaban los chicos...pero con Hipo sentía algo que no sintió con los demas ...acaso a estaba enamorada de ese chico?_

-Ya regrese -dijo Hipo llegando con Chimuelo

-Tardaste siglos-dijo Mérida tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas

-¿Pasa algo? - pregunto Hipo cuando oyó que su voz no era la normal

-No-dijo ella tratando de sonar masdura- entonces ? Me llevaras por Angus-dijo acercan doce a Chimuelo

- Claro vamos- dijo mientras se montaba en Chimuelo y le tendía la mano a Mérida para ayudarla a subir- Solo no te asustes

- Yo asustarme-dijo ella duramente al recordar que últimamente estaba un poco sensible

Chimuelooyó eso y despego rápidamente del suelo.

- Aaaaa- gritoMérida casi cayendo de Chimuelo,Mérida seguía agarrada de la mano de Hipo

-Tranquilo-ledecía a Chimuelo- tranquila dijo tratando de subir a Mérida

Hipo logro que Chimuelofuera mas derecho e inmediatamente subió a Merida ,la cual al subir se abrazo de fue otra vez siguiendo las ordenes de Hipo.

-Wow-dijoMérida -recuerda me no volver a subir a menos que sea muy necesario-dijo riendo,Hipo también río

-Pensé que no te asustarias - dijo Hipo riendo

- Mas respeto - dijo Mérida riendo

Los dos disfrutaron de el paseo,estaban riendo y disfrutando el rato.

-Llegamos - dijo Hipo ordenándole a Chimuelo que bajara.


	8. Una sorpresa inesperada

Chimuelo comenzaba a se distrajo tanto en el viaje platicando con Hipo que ni siquiera se acordaba de hacia donde iban.

-Y Angus?-dijo Merida mirando a los lados

-Yo recuerdo que estaba por aqui-dijo Hipo recorriendo el lugar-Ya recuerdo-dijo Hipo echandose a correr

-Espera!-dijo Merida tratando de alcanzarlo-No es facil correr con vestido

Hipo rio a lo Merida lo alcanzo el se detuvo rapidamente.

-Que pasa?-dijo ella casi chocando contra el

-Es aqui-dijo en tono apagado,señalando unos arbustos

-Esta bien vamos-dijo corriendo hacia donde el apuntaba. Hipo la detuvo

-Solo no te alteres cuando lo ?-dijo con la cabeza agachada

-Ee..sta bien-dijo ella algo extrañada

-Vamos-dijo todavia algo deprimido

-Porque estas tan raro?-dijo Merida entusiasmada por la idea de volver a ver a Angus-Hace unos minutos estabas tan feliz

-Bueno es que-dijo Hipo algo nervioso-no se como explicarlo...

-Que quieres explicar?-dijo Merida borrando su sonrisa-solo dilo si? no creo que importee mucho

-Esque es mejor que veas-dijo el moviendo los arbustos

-Angus!-dijo Merida en un tono tan preocupado que ni ella reconocia

**Bueno espero que le alla gustado.**

**Si lo se lo deje en lo mejor soy malvada! (que hay con mi vida jjajaja)**

**Bueno dejen sus reviews grax.**


	9. Preocupaciones

**Siento haber tardado tanto con el capi ..**

- De .. verdad siento esto-dijo Hipo mirándola. Mérida estaba a punto de soltar a llorar.

- No puedo creerlo- dijo Mérida arrodillándose junto a Angus- Angus... como pudo pasarte esto?!- dijo Merida echándose a llorar. Hipo se arrodillo a un lado de ella.

-Mérida ... no recuerdas nada de antes de que despertaras en Berk.- dijo Hipo sin mirarla

-Buueno...solo muy pocas cosas-dijo Mérida limpiándose las lágrimas

- Como que ?- dijo Hipo acercándose mas

- La verdad ahora no quiero hablar de eso- dijo ella recuperando su tono normal de voz

- Esta bien- un silencio se hizo,ni siquiera Chimuelo lo interrumpió.

- Bueno eso no importa ahora ! - dijo gritando - tenemos que llevar a Angus con alguien que lo cure - dijo casi soltándose a llorar de nuevo

-Ees cierto - dijo un poco asustado al notar la reacción de Mérida- Chimuelo lo llevara

- Pues que sea rápido - dijo Mérida en tono serio

Hipo se subió a Chimuelo y Mérida subió tras de el, esta vez se sujeto de el no quería volver a repetir lo mismo de hace un rato. Cuando se elevaron Hipo dio una orden a Chimuelo de que tomara a Angus

- No puedes ir mas rápido - dijo Mérida gritándole a Hipo

-Mérida.. yo se que te preocupa Angus pero tienes que calmarte-dijo Hipo sonando muy tranquilo - Tienes que confiar en mi

Mérida sintió como las palabras de Hipo le llegaron hasta el corazón , esas palabras de verdad la tranquilizaban. No pudo hablar, así que solo abrazo mas fuerte a Hipo.

- Gracias - dijo ella como un susurro


	10. Recuerdos

Al aterrizar en Berk Hipo y Mérida fueron con el mismo que había curado a Mérida y le explicaron lo que había pasado el curandero les pidió que salieran para que pudiera trabajar en paz.

-Tranquila-le dijo Hipo al mirarla tan preocupada- Estará bien

- Lo se , pero no se como se pudo lastimar tanto - dijo conteniendo algunas lágrimas

-Mérida , se que no querías hablar de eso pero ¿ segura que no recuerdas q paso Angus de llegar aquí?

- Bueno... si recuerdo pero no me trae muy buenos sentimientos-dijo ella cabizbaja

- Es que , tal vez así sabrías como se lastimó Angus

- Esta bien pero sigo diciendo que recuerdo muy poco

**Flash back**

- ¡ Merida , ven aqui en este instante!- decia su madre siguiendola de cerca

- Mama , esque tu no comprendes!- dijo ella sin mirarla

- Escucha hija ya se que olvidamos esto del matrimonio pero aun asi no dejas de ser una princesa y tienes que comportarte como tal

- Pero , yo quiero ser libre ir a donde sea, cuando quiera, para hacer lo que quiera, sin reglas.

- Merida es la ultima vez que yenemos esta discucion asi que o te comportas como una verdaders dama o te quitare todas tus armas . Si el arco, la espada y los demas ... has tenido suficiente libertad hasta ahora y no has dado nada ha cambio

-¿¡ Demasiada libertad!?- dijo enojada- Ni siquiera puedo ir a pasear como antes con Angus , ahora o vas tu o un guardia a vigilarme.

- Solamente nl queremos que eacapes de nuevo

-Pero si siguen tratando asi, de verdad que me ire

- Ok, has lo que quieras sabes no me importa- le contesto la reina

dandole la espalda

- Esta bien me voy- dijo dandose vuelta y echandose a correr-¡ Angus!, nos vamos de aqui- al escuchar eso la rwina Elinor corrio tras ella pero no la añcanzo ella ya habia huido del castillo.

**Fin flashback**

- Espera,¿que hay con eso de "matrimonio"?-se asussto Hipo

-Bueno esque en mi reino Dumbroch-hizo una pausa-soy una princesa ysegun mi madre debo casarme con uno de los pretendientes de otros reinos,pero yo no queria y despues sin querer estaba metida en un gran,gran lio

-¿Pero casarte? , no eres demasiado joven

-claro, pero mi madre tiene otras ideas-dijo Merida con cierta tristeza

-Bueno-dijo Hipo tratando de cambiar de tema- ¿Pero aparte de eso no recuerdas mas?

-Bueno..algo pero esta muy borroso-dijo ella cerrando los ojos-Estaba cabalgando sin un rumbo fijo,solo queria estar sola,vi una de esas luces magicas y la segui,por cierto fue un gran error,y creo que llegue a una colina o algo no recuerdo mas..

- Bueno creo que aun asi no llegamos a nada-dijo Hipo bajando la cabeza

-¿Llegariamos a algo?- dijo tratando de subirle el animo

-Se suponia-dijo tristemente

-Vamos Hipo tu no eres asi...ni siquiera yo estoy preocupada y yo soy la dueña de Angus. Yo deberia estar asi,pero mirame no lo estoy-le dijo sonriendo

- Bueno si...solo estoy algo cansado-dijo excusandose

-Esta bien-dijo Merida mirandolo,ella lo noto,seguia triste

-Hablando de eso-dijo Hipo cambiando de tema-¿donde dormiras?

- mmmm...Creo que yo debi de haber hecho esa pregunta y tu me dabas la respuesta, ¿no?-dijo riendo

- Ni yo mismo se la respuesta-dijo sonriendo

- Bueno creo que podria dormir en la enfermeria con Angus-dijo dudosa

-O le podria decir a Astrid que te dejara dormir con ella,creo que se llevarian bien

-¡Dormire en la enfermeria!-dijo algo asustada al escuchar esas palabras,sabia que a esa chica no le agradaba

-Esta bien,esta bien...tranquilizate

-Lo siento-dijo algo apenada

-Bueno creo que ire contigo a la enfermeria y despues voy a mi casa-le dijo alegremente

-Bueno

* * *

De camino a la enfermeria iban en completo silencio ninguno de los dos se atrevio a hablar. Pero su silencio fue interrumpido por Brutacio y Brutilda que iban por ese lugar.

-¡Huy soldaditos del amor!-les grito brutacio a lo lejos

-¡callate tarado!,si Astrid no escucha nos golpeara a los dos y de paso a esos otros-dijo golpeandolo en la cabeza

-Si obedece a tu hermana al parecer ella manda-dijo Hipo tratando de distraerlos para que ya no molestaran

-¿QUE?,eso no es cierto-dijo enojado Brutacio

-Y si si-dijo Brutilda

-Claro que no

-ES cierto soy mayor

-Claro que no somos gemelos

-Aun asi

Hipo y Merida se fueron en lo que ellos peleaban.

-Eso fue genial-le dijo Merida riendo

-Bueno cuando uno vive aqui,tienes que aprender a lidiar con los problemas

-Vaya-dijo suspirando-Esto es mejor que Dumbroch

-Si tu lo piensas

-¿Porque?

-Bueno esque antes no era tan pacifico,el dia era algo tranquilo,pero la noche era...demasiado diferente,los dragones nos atacaban,casi nadie dormia por los constantes incendios.

-¿Y porque ahora los dragones no son asi?

- Bueno esque yo...bueno es una historia demasiado larga y aparte ya llegamos

* * *

**Que les parecio?**

**Ya empiezo a poner mas serio lo de Hipo y Merida. ¿no?**

**Bueno como sea dejen sus reviews**


	11. Sentimientos revelados

**Oigan me encantan que dejen reviews y me alegra ver que les gusta mi historia gracias por todo su apoyo :)**

**Este capi va a ser muy cortio de hecho no va a contar mucho en la demas historia pero les gustara**

* * *

Hipo iba caminando de camino hacia su casa pensando:

_"Vaya, Merida iba a casarse y tiene mi misma edad...Eso significa que tiene a una fila de chicos esperandola,y no la culpo,bueno pero ella no queria casarse por que los chicos no le gustaron,osea que tal vez tanga una oportunidad",_pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio a Asstrid a lo lejos acercandose a el.

-Hola Hipo-dijo contenta

-Hola Astrid

-Oye ultimamente no te he visto mucho

-Bueno esque he estado un poco...ocupado

-"Con esa chica"-penso Astrid

-Bueno..yo..tengo que irme...ya sabes..es tarde-dijo el simulando boztezar

-Bueno esta bien..te veo mañana dijo ella no muy contenta

_"Bueno Astrid es linda pero ella nunca me quizo,claro despues sucedio lo de Chimuelo y derrepente tooodo mundo se vuelve amigable,y aparte astrid no es como Merida,ella es ruda ,bueno igual merida...pero ella es ...especial..unica..."_

* * *

**Mientras tanto en la enfermeria..**

**-**Bueno Angus pronto estaras mejor-dijo sentandose a lado de el

"_Sigo pensando que si estoy demasiado tiempo con Hipo esa chca,Astrid, me va a aniquilar,no es que le tema,pero...bueno,pero no me puedo apartar de hipo...no es que me guste..o si...no lo creo...solo que es...un buen amigo...o mas...desde la otra situacion con mi madre no quiero volver a hacer otra estupidez...mas bien no quiero lastimar a otra persona que quiero...¡Demonios!...tal vez me guste Hipo pero..el tiene a Astrid asi que cuando Angus se recupere regresare al castillo...a vivir mi aburrida vida.."_

* * *

**Que les parecio dejen sus reviews y diganme en que puedo mejorar**


	12. Un viaje , una sorpresa

Perdón por la tardanza entre la tarea , escuela y actualizar mis demás historias no pude muy rapido

* * *

**Al dia siguiente...**

Merida seguia cuidando a Angus hasta que tocaron la puerta.

- Hola Hipo- dijo alegremente

-Hola Merida

-¿ Que haces por aqui ?

- Bueno queria ber si tu...bueno...querias ir a recorrer Berk

- Suena bien, pero ... tengo que cuidar a Angus-dijo excusandose

- Bueno,esta bien - dijo con algo de tristeza- Talvez mas tarde, o otro dia

- Si talvez-" Si salgo con Hipo Astrid me matara" seguia pensando Merida. " Pero por que dejo que me intimide"- Sabes que Hipo?. Mejor si voy. Angus puedo estar solo un rato-dijo sonriendole

- Esta bien- dijo algo sonrojado- Y a donde quieres ir?

- No lo se , tu eres el que conoce Berk

- Bueno que te parece ir a volar un rato con Chimuelo

- Bueno-dijo saliendo para ir con el

* * *

Hipo llevo a Merida a la isla donde habian encontrado a Angus.

- Hipo, de todos los lugares posibles tuvo que ser este?-dijo algo triste

-porque acaso no te gusta esta isla?

- Solo...me trae malos recuerdos

- Bueno pero te traje por otra razon

- Y es?

- Estuve pensando, que si vas a quedarte por un tiempo en Berk , no puedes ir a pie todo el tiempo

- A que te refieres?

- Aprenderas a montar un dragon!-dijo alegremente

- ¿¡ Que?!-dijo sorprendida- Apenas soporte el vuelo cuando tu montabss, y quieres que yo monte uno

- O por lo menos intentarlo-dijo Hipo conduciendola a un lugar entre el bosque. Estaba lleno de dragones de todos los tipos

- Wow, son demasiados dragones.-dijo un poco asustada-Que se supone que haga?

- Escoje uno- dijo acercandose a los dragones-

-Pero..-djo suspirando- Hipo..cuando Angus mejore tendre que irme-dijo algo triste-Y si mi madre ve que entro al castillo con un dragon ...no me imagino como reaccionara-dijo riendo un poco por la ultima parte

- Bueno...tal vez...algun dia..podrias regresar, ¿o no?

- De eso no estoy segura-dijo recordando que cuando regresara su madre la castigaria como nunca antes- Pero podria intentarlo-dijo sonriendo

* * *

**Mientras tanto en Dumbroch**(creo que asi se escribe XD)

- Quiero que encuentran a Merida a toda costa-dijo la reina

- Claro majestad-dijeron a unisono los guardias del palacio

- No importa cuanto cueste traerla de regreso a este castillo quiero que la traigan

Los guardias abandonaron la habitacion dejando solos a los reyes.

- Elinor no crees que te estas sobrepasando con todo esto, Merida volvera ... tarde o temprano regresara...y ya la conoces no podria correr ningun peligro

- No es eso, simplemente tiene que entender que nunca solucionara nada asi, ya la he dejado tener demasiada libertad

- Pero cada vez que sale , envias a los guardias a vigilarla, no creo que para ella eso sea libertad

- No importa , Merida volvera y sera castigada

* * *

Bueno dejen sus reviews y diganme en que mejorar :)


	13. El guardia

**lamento desaparecer pero me cortaron el internet ...XD**

* * *

Merida se acercaba cada mas a los dragones.

- Hipo,no estoy muy segura de esto

-¿Porque?

- Por el simple hecho de que son dragones y yo no los conocia y nadie en pueblo tampoco

-¿ Y eso que?

- Sabes que prefiero ir caminando a todos lados-djo retrocediendo de donde estaba

- Vamos, Merida,ya estas ahi

- No creo poder montar un dragon-siguio retrocediendo- No es algo que se vea muy facil- de pronto Merida sintio que choco contra algo' volteo y vio que Hipo estaba atras de ella

- Y si te ayudo, ¿ lo haras?

- Si...digo ...tal vez- dijo algo nerviosa

- Ven-La tomo de la mano y la guio lentamente hacia un Nader verde con amarillo. Acerco la mano de Merida hacia el dragon y poco a poco la solto,haciendo que Merida tocara al dragon.

- Nunca crei que en mi vida haria algo como esto -dijo riendo un poco

- Ni lo haras - dijo una voz extraña

Merida volteo y vio ha un hombre de lejos. He inmediatamente reconocio que era un guardia del palacio. Hipo al ver su expresion de sorpresa junto con terror volteo. El obviamente no reconocio quien o a que venia . Empezo a acercarse mas a Merida.

- ¿ Quien es ?- dijo Hipo susurrando

- U-un guardia del palacio- dijo con temor al saber que pasaria despues.

El hombre comenzo a acercarse y Merida estaba en estado de shock ya no sabia que hacer podia huir de hay, pero no podria hacerlo para siempre. Estaba dispuesta a afrontar el destino. Aunque le parecio extraño que el hombre no se sorprendiera al haber entrado a un lugar lleno de dragones.

Hipo entendio un poco el asunto y tomo a Merida de la mano ,sacandola de sus pensamiemtos , y la guio para salir de hay llamo a Chimuelo y este llego rapidamente. Merida volteo antes de subir el guardia ya estaba demasiado cerca. Subio rapido con la ayuda de Hipo y se fueron volando.

- ¡Hay no!-dijo Merida en lo que volteaba a mirar al que habia mas guardias siguiendolos.

- No te preocupes , llegaremos a Berk rapido

-¡No!,los guardias nos seguiran

- Aun no entiendes que vamos en un dragon,¿cierto?-Hipo le indico a Chimuelo que fuera hacia arriba. En poco tiempo ya estaban sobrevolando las nubes.

-¿Sabes que no escapare por siempre?

- Lo se, pero tratare que no sea pronto-dijo mientras la volteaba a ver sonriendole. Merida se sonrojo un poco por sus palabras.

- Espero que asi sea

* * *

dejen sus reviews actualizare lo mas pronto posible


	14. Un momento romántico

_En Berk_

-Hijo, ¿donde has estado?-dijo Estoico al ver a Hipo aterrizar

-Haciendo..varias cosas papa

-Esta bien,ve a casa esta oscuresiendo

-Ok

-A por cierto Astrid dijo que queria verte mañana en el gran salon

-Dijo para que?

-No

-Esta bien-dijo Hipo suspirando

-Hipo..creo que tengo que irme a ver a Angus-dijo algo nerviosa por lo que habia pasado hace poco

-Esta bien

Merida comenzo a alejarse al igual que Hipo con la intencion de irse

-Hipo..

-Si-dijo volteando a verla

-¿Tu crees que los guardias nos hayan seguido?

-No creo que sean capaces de llegar a menos que tengan barcos

-Pero si los tienen

-No creo que hayan visto el camino,solo un vikingo sabe llegar a su isla

-Pero yo llegue...-dijo friamente-Y no tenia un barco solo a Angus

- Bueno...tal vez ...dijo tratandonde pensar una explicación la verdad ...no se que decirte -dijo cabizbajo

-¡Espera!-dijo llamando la atención de Hipo-Lo recuerdo,como llegue aquí.

-Pensé que dijiste que no lo recordabas

- Ahora si

- Pues dime

-Bueno se oye raro ... pero vi una luz mágica y la seguí

-¿ Luz magica?

- Te dije que se oi a raro

- Oye tu nunca habías visto a un dragón yo nunca bi una luz mágica-dijo sonriendo

- Dicen que te guían a tu ...destino -dijo con dificultad la ultima palabra

No podía creer lo que ella misma dijo . ¿ Podría ser cierto ? ¿ Su destino seria estar con el?¿ O las luces se referían a otra cosa como un objeto o una lección como cunando su madre se convirtió en oso?.

Lo mismo pensaba Hipo ellahabía dicho a que las luz la guiaban a su destino si que ta al vez si podría estar con ella de todos modos si la trajeron a Berk debería ser por algo.

Yasí se quedaron cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos pensando la misma pregunta ¿ podrían estar juntos?.

Hipo fue el primero salir de sus pensamientos miro a Mérida seguía perdida pensando. El quedo asombrado, sabia que era linda pero nunca la había visto tan detenidamente,era digna de ser una princesa.

Después Mérida reaccióno su mirada y la de Hipo se cruzaron hundiéndose cada uno en los ojos del otro. Pero ninguno se atrevía a hacer algo . Chimuelo que había estado observando toda su escena romántica se acerco sin hacer ruido y empujo a Hipo por atrás haciendo que se acercara a Mérida quedando uno en frente del otro separados por centímetros de distancia.

* * *

**Fin del capi si lo se lo deje en lo mas ksmadafa pero para eso es que se queden con la emocion jaja xD.**

**Bueno mis queridisimos lectores no leemos luego ;D**


	15. Error o destino

Se que los deje picados jajajunos

* * *

Mherida poco a poco fue poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hipo. El al ver la reaccion de ella la abrazo . Poco a poco los dos se olvidaron de todo, que Astrodlos dejaria estar juntos, ni que su madre, ni que los guardiaos podrian estar siguiendo, solo estaban ellos dos. Poco a poco los dos fueron juntando sus labios dejandose llevar por ese beso que los dos en el fondo anelaban. Se separaron despues de unos segundos mirandose uno al otro sonriendose , estaban apunto de besarse de nuevo,cuando alguien los interrumpio.

-¿Hipo?-dijo alguien con la voz ahogada como si estuviera a punto de estallar en llanto. Los dos se separaron rapidamente y vieron que esa persona era Astrid. Merida la vio y despues volteo a ver a Hipo que estaba en estado de shock. Ella fue la primera en reaccionar.

- Yo..yo...los s iento-dijo con unas cuantas lagrimas queriendo escapar de sus ojos. Dicho eso salio corriendo sin siquiera voltear a ver a aquel chico que acababa de besar.

- ¡Hipo tu la besaste!-dijo Astrid sacando toda su furia. El no respondio se volteo a ver el sendero por el que se habia ido Merida.- ¿¡ Me estas escuchando?!-dijo ella volteandolo para que la mirara-Pense que teniamos algo-dijo con voz ahogada.

- Astrid...yo...la verdad es que yo...-suspiro- Antes de que yo encontrara a Chimuelo y ocurriera todo este asunto de "el entrenador de dragones". Debes admitirlo nadie en TODO Berk me notaba , yo...yo...siempre te quize pero tu nunca me hiciste caso-bajo su tono de voz- Pero Merida ,ella sin contarle toda la historia de los dragones me quiso...me quiso.-dijo mas para el que para Astrid. Quien solo lo miraba desconcertada , el al no ber su reaccion se fue por el mismo sendero ppr el que se fue Merida , tratando de encontrarla...de recuperarla,..

* * *

Merida iba corriendo a la enfermeria, tal vez Angus se sentiria mejor , y podria salir de ese lugar, ya no queria estar ahi, tal vez habia besado a Hipo,pero fue demasiado estupida para creer que tendria algo con el, o al menos asi pensaba ella.

Lo que no sabia esque cierto chico estaba mas enamorado de ella de lo que creia, y el la habia seguido para aclarar las cosas.

Pero en eso se estrello contra algo o mas bien dicho alguien que la tomo de los brazos y dijo:

- Princesa Merida su madre ha mandado la orden de que al encontrarla la llevemos al castilllo se asi contra su propia voluntad-dijo el guardia

Ella no sabia que hacer hace unos momementos deseaba irse de alli y no volver pero nunca se detuvo a pensar en su madre en su muy muy furiosa madre,que estaria aguardando para castigarle severamemte. Desesperada trato de identificar a alguien para que la ayudara. Y a lo lejos vio a un chico que sabia que la ayudaria.

-¡ Hipo!¡Hipo!-dijo ella tratando de que la escuchara para que la ayudara. El chico al oir vio que un guardia el mismo que habian visto antes estaba llevando a Merida hacia un barco.

El iba corriendo rapido pero al ver a Merida asi corrio lo mas que le dieron sus piernas( n/a ustedes me enienden su pierna) pero al llegar ya era muy tarde el barco habia zarpado.

Rapidamente el llamo a Chimuelo y se monto en el siguiendo al barco desde arriba para que no se percataran de su presencia.

* * *

Todo por hoy espero qie les haya gustado gracias por el review q me dio la idea ;)


	16. Llegando a Dumbroch

El Sol salia y el barco acababa de llegar a una isla. Hipo y Chimuelo habían estado despiertos toda la noche siguiendo el barco. Cuando el barco llego al muelle los guardias y Mérida bajaron la ultima iba caminando despacio y con la cabeza agachada, ya sabia lo que le esperaba...

Pronto se vieron las puertas del castillo y no muy lejos un poco alterada.

- ¡Merida!- dijo con un tono aliviado al ver a la chica mientras corría hacia ella y la abrazaba.Mérida la miro confundida , sabia que su madre se habría preocupado , pero sabia que estaba enojada con ella . -¿ Te paso algo ? ¿ A donde has ido?-dijo la reina preocupada aun

- Que hay sobre el castigo y todo eso-esas palabras salieron de su boca sin querer , le aliviaba que su madre hubiera olvidado el castigo pero no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

Laexpresión de su madre cambio de felicidad a ser mas seria, mucho mas seria.- Eso debemos hablarlo a solas-dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano indicándole a Mérida que la siguiera, ella la siguió, la condujo hacia su cuarto. Al llegar su madre le dio el paso Merida ahora mas nerviosa que nunca entro despues vio que su madre cerro la puerta.

- Merida-dijo tratando de sonar seria,pero a la vez se oia como si estuviera conteniendo su enojo- ¿se podria saber donde has estado?

-Mmm..bueno..yo-ella trataba de buscar alguna salida o excusa para que algun dia pudiera regresar a Berk.-Yo segui una luz magica

-¿ Y hacia donde te dirigio?

- Bueno...es una isla ...cercana aqui

- ¿y se llama?-dijo la reina tratando de que le dieran mas informacion

- Berk..-dijo un tanto temerosa.

La reina volteo y tomo un libro que contenia varios mapas. Despies de un rato localizo la isla.

-¿¡Vikingos?!-dijo ella al descubrir que esa isla era territorio de vikingos.

-Bueno...si...pero no son malos-se apresuro a decir

-¡Son nuestros enemigos, son TUS enemigos!

-¡Pues tenemos una idea mal de ellos!,cambiaron desde que aprendieron a convivir con los dragones , ¡Hipo me lo dijo!

-¿!Dragones?¡-dijo la reinamirándola seriamente-¿ Hipo ? ¿Hija a que te refieres

- Bueno en la isla hay dragones son mascotas comoAngus- ella reaccionó ¿ y Angus?

- Antes de que preguntes contesta, ¿quien es Hipo?

- mm...el es..un ..amigo..que conocí en Berk

- Pues ya no mas-dijo la reina - Es un vikingo y tu una princesa es una amistad que no puede ser posible.

- ¿ Que? - dijo sorprendida por las palabras de su madre - ¡ Ni siquiera lo conoces y no me dejas estar con el!

- Te lo dije es un vikingo

- ¡ Y eso que , tu no sabes lo que hizo! , ¡Se sacrifico por su pueblo,! , ¡ Casi muere en la batalla !

- No me grites

-¡ Pues es que no escuchas !- dijo replicándole a su madre ¡ No me importa que tenga que evadir a todos esos guardias, volveré a escapar para volver con el!

-Mérida , no exageres ¿volver con el? Dijis que era tu amigo. ¿ Porque te interesa tanto?

- ¡ Porque somos nas que amigos!- dijo ella sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo Tal vez- dijo en un susurro

- ¿ Pensé que no te gustaban esos asuntos?- dijo la reina sorprendida- Hace poco fue un problema porque no querías casarte y ahora esto

- Pueses que el es especial-dijo Mérida viendo por la ventana hacia el cielo recordando esa vez que voló por primera vez. Derrepente vio una figura que lla conocia hay en el cielo sobrevolando el castillo se encomteban Hipo y recordó que Angus se había quedado en Berk y comenzó a idear un plan.

- Mama, Angus sigue en Berk y debo ir por el-dijo poniendo en acción su plan

- Enviare guardias

- Ellos no saben el camino

- Hay mapas

- Pero yo soy la única que puede controlar a Angus y aparte solo a mi me obedece, debería ir por el.

La reinapensó un poco y le dio la respuesta- Esta bien mañana en la mañana zarparemos en un barco rumbo a Berk.

- ¿ Zarparemos ?- dijo finjiendo sorpresa , ya sabia que su madre le diría algo por el estilo y eso era parte de su plan.

- Si tu y yo iremos a esa isla

- Esta bien-dijo ella simulando bostezar- Bueno creo que me iré a dormir ...para salir temprano

- O si claro, descansa - dijo ella saliendo de la habitación


	17. El plan, parte 1

Una vez que su madre se fue Merida abrio la puerta y se escapo sin hacer ruido. Era de noche y no había nadie en los pasillos incluso había menos guardias. Así que tomo un farol del pasillo y salio sigilosamente del castillo. Una vez fuera del castillo se dirigió hacia el bosque,donde pensó encontrar a Hipo con Chimuelo.

Al poco rato encontró una fogata y no muy lejos de hay estaban el chico y el dragón pescando . Ella corrió hacia donde estaban .

- Hipo - dijo cuando se acerco-. El chico se volteo ya que le parecía extraño que alguien lo reconociera en esa extraña isla.

- ¡Mérida !- dijo el al verla - ¿ Pensé que ya no ibas a poder salir del castillo?

-Bueno si pero es como media noche y nadie lo noto-dijo sonriendo le

- Bueno entonces ¿ regresamos a Berk?

- No, quiero demostrarle a mi madre que los vikingos no son malos.

- Osea quesegún ella

- Y losotros clanes- lo interrumpió Mérida

- Creen que somos malos?

- Bueno si pero es que antes teníamos invasiones

- Pero hay mas de solo una isla vikinga-dijo Hipo un poco enfadado

- Lo se pero mi mama con el simple hecho de ser vikingos los convierte en malos dijo Mérida un poco triste- Por eso - dijo animandose - quiero llevarla a Berk para que vea que no son malos, mañana ella y yo saldreamos en un barco hacia Berk.

- ¿ Y sabes llegar?- dijo interrumpiéndola

- No, pero hay entras tu y sobrevuelas el barco con Chimuelo y nos guías

- ¿Y como sabias que yovendría ?a

- Bueno por dos cosas hizo una pequeña pausa - Uno: te vi con Chimuelo volando por arriba del castillo , y dos : - dijo acercándose a Hipo- Sabia que no me abandonarías .- Los dos se fueron acercando uno a otro y terminaron dándose un pequeño y corto beso. Al separarse los dos se sonrojaron y se separaron rápidamente.

- Bueno,creó que te voy a dejar,...para que deacanses - dijo Mérida algo nerviosa

- Bueno si quieres - dijo un poco nervioso igual

- Bueno me voy-dijo ella tomando el farol ydirijiendose afuera del bosque - Adios-dijo agitando su mano

-Adiós- respondió Hipo de la misma manera. Al ver a Mérida lejos de hay fue y se recostó a un lado de Chimuelo.- Bueno, siquiera ella no me golpeó , ¿no amigo?- el dragón solo contesto con un movimiento ya que el se encontraba profundamente dormido.

* * *

Merida se encamino al castillo y después de evadir unos cuantos guardias logró al fin llegar a su cuarto.

Mérida he Hipo procuraron dormir pero seguian pensando en aquel plan, en lo que les esperaria mañana pero sobre todo con el otro. Y con esa idea los dos quedaron profundamente dormidos.


	18. De Dumbroch a Berk

**Ya se que me salte "El plan ,parte 2" pero ese es el proximo no se preocupen ;)**

* * *

Al dia siguiente a primera hora de la mañana la reina Elinor fue a despertar a su hija como ya era de costumbre. Pero al entrar a su cuarto extrañamente vio que Merida ya estaba despierta y vestida,lista para salir.

-bien,¿Que esperamos?-dijo alegremente

- Pues desayunar creo-dijo la reina aun impresionada por el entusiasmo de su hija

- A claro-dijo olvidandolo por completo.

El desayuno fue eterno para Merida ella esperaba irse de inmediato asi que comio lo mas rapido que pudo sin faltar algunos regaños de su madre al comer de manera tan desesperada. Despues de un milenio su madre y ella se pusieron en marcha. El barco zarpo y vieron el castillo desaparecer por la distancia.

- Y bien ahora por donde-dijo la reina

- Bueno..-Merida miró al cielo y busco esa figura esa sombra,que solo un furia nocturna puede tener. Despues de unos seegundos no vio nada y se alarmo. Bajo la mirada y ahi en el oceano vio esa figura inusual reflejada.-Por alla-dijo señalando la direccion que le iba indicando el reflejo,esperando que su madre le tomara poca importancia , y asi fue la reina ignoro aquel reflejo.

El dia paso y se fue obscureciendo, la reina tuvo una pequeña discusion antes de dormir con Merida sobre quien se quedaria despierta esa noche a dirigir el barco,depues de varios minutos Merida salio victoriosa,aunque no tan bueno porque tenia que estar despierta toda la noche o al menos hasta que llegaran. Pero por un lado no se sentia mal de todos modos ella sabia que Hipo y Chimuelo estaban despiertos al igual que ella.

-Merida-escucho un susurro a un costado del barco. Alli estaban Hipo y Chimuelo volando a un lado del barco

-¿¡Hipo,que haces?!, elevate mi madre te vera-dijo igual susurrando

-Esta dormida-dijo con un boztezo-Aparte ya vamos a llegar

-A ok-vio hacia arriba y se dio cuenta que en efecto ya habian llegado. Hipo y Chimuelo se elevaron y llegaron a Berk. Merida tardo unos minutos para llegar y anclar el barco. Despues desperto a su madre la cual no quizo despertar y le dijo,entrecortadamente y un tanto molesta,que al amanecer irian por Angus. Merida bajo del barco.

- Bueno,gracias -dijo Merida a Hipo

- ¿Por?

- Pues ya sabes-dijo algo sonrojada- por eyudarme a llegar y por ayudarme

- No fue nada-dijo Hipo amablemente.

- Bueno creo que..te dejare ir a casa a descansar

- Claro

-Bueno...e...adios-dijo ella y se fue.

-Bueno amigo vamos a casa-dijo Hipo a Chimuelo dirijiendose a su casa

* * *

**Hasta ahi mis queridisimos lectores. Nos vemos en el otro capi ! :D**


	19. El plan , parte 2

**siento haber ttardado, tuve un bloqueo creativo jajajja**

* * *

Al salir el sol la reina se desperto y fue al cuarto de su hija teniendo la esperanza de encontrarla ya que segun ella recordaba su hija la desperto a mitad de la noche diciendo que habian llegado pero ella protesto y no se levanto, asiq je al amanecer con toda la desesperacion del mundo se levamto a buscarla, ya que ella le habia dado la oportunidad de huir y no volver . Sintio que se quito una tonelada de peso de encima cuando la vio hayrecostada en la cama .

- Merida levantate- dijo suavemente ( cosa rara en ella ya que siempre que la despertaba abria las cortinas haciendo que el sol entrara , pero esta vez era diferente). Normalmen ella se levanndo replicando mas tiempo pero esta vez no. Ella se habia dormido pensando felizmente que tenia un plan para q ellla e Hipo pudieran estar juntos sin nada que se los impidiera.

- Hija tenemos que hacer esto muy rapido si, no quiero estar mucho tiempo en una isla donde alla - hizo una pausa- vikingos- dijo con un tono de desagrado- Tenemos muchos problemas con ellos y no quiero que piensen que estamos a punto de desatar una guerra

- No te preocupes sera rapido- dijo ella confiando profundamente en que Hipo estaria cumpliendo su parte del plan

* * *

**Mientras tanto en otra parte de Berk**

- Hijo, estas seguro de que solo vienen a caisar problemas - dijo Estoico, algo molesto

- Estoy seguro de que no papa, solo vamos a...negociar- dijo Hipo

- Esta bien- dijo con un suspiro

* * *

**Regresando al barco **

- Bueno hija , ¿ donde dices que esta Angus?- Merida se tenso un poco no esperaba esa pregunta, tan solo esas palabras podrian ser la ruina de todo el plan.

- En la enfermeria, esta mas o menos...cruzando la isla-dijo temiendo la reccion de su madre

- Oh...en ese caso creo que te esperare aqui- dijo algo insegura. En ese momento Merida se lleno de un mar de pensamientos. ¿ Su plan no habia sido suficiente pa poder resolver todo?. Tuvo que despejarse de eso rapidamemte para emcontrar una solucion. Lo cual no tardo en encontrar.

- Justo como lo habia planeado- dijo con un poco de alegria en un susurro intencionalmente alto para que su madre escuchara.

- ¿ Que has dicho ?

- Nada, nada- dijo simulando nerviosismo. Se hizo un silencio algo largo.

- Bueno creo que ire- dijo ella saliendo apunto de bajar del barco.

- ¡ Espera!- dijo la reina corriendo tras ella- Mejor te acompañare- dijo la reina

- Esta bien- dijo tratando de no sonar muy emocionada. Su plan SI estaba funcionando.

* * *

**Eeeen fin. Jajja suena conocido jajaja**

**Me disculpo otra vez por la tardanza , yo y mis bloqueos creativos ajajaja, bueno tratare de subir el proximo lo mas rapido que pueda. ( antes de que el bloqueo vualvaxD)**


	20. El plan,parte 3

**Bueno yo otra vez aquí con mis historias alocadas. Quiero decir que les agradezco mucho por seguir eesta historia que ya casi llega a su fin. Si lamento decirlo. Tal es sean otros dos o tres capítulos (?) Bueno sin mas otro capi.**

* * *

Merida y su madre salieron del barco. Merida iba con una media sonrisa al saber que su plan funcionaba como debia y muy pronto ya no habria inconvenientes entre ella y Hipo. En cambio su madre iba algo disgustada y con el vestido algo recogido ya que al parecer le desagradaba todo lo relacionado con vikingos.

Las dos iban por la mitad del camino, donde se suponia que debian encontrar a Hipo y a su padre, el jefe de la tribu. Pero por lo visto no estaban por ningun lado. Merida comenzo a preocuparse. Pero casi cuando estaba por dar su plan por fracasado vio a Hipo a lo lejos , ella sonrio disimuladamemte y vio que el tambien. En cambio su madre se alarmo un poco, los vikingos eran sus enemigos y habian empezado varias guerras. Quien sabe lo que ocasionaria que estuvieran en su isla.

Cuando al fin estuvieron cara a cara los padres de ambos chicos desviaron la mirada.

-Mama-dijo Merida rompiendo el silencio que había y llamando la atención de todos- El es Estoico el vasto jefe de la tribu vikinga de Berk

- Papa- continuo Hipo- ella es la reina Elinor del clan de Dumbroch- ella al oir su nombre y su formal presentacion se sorprendio ya que segun ella los vikingos eran groseros y descorteses. Pero le impresiono la formalidad q tuvo Hipo que hasta sonrio u n poco.

-Un placer-dijo la reina haciendo una pequeña reverencias(que solo lo hizo por seguir sus modales xD)

-Todo un gusto-dijo Estoico siguiendo la corriente

- Mama-dijo merida

-PApa-dijo Hipo-Sabemos que hay guerras entre nosotros-siguio

- Pero ya que estan aqui-siguio Merida- Podrian arreglar eso

- Asi tendrian mas tiempo para ver por sus territorios-suiguio el vikingho

- Y no tendran que preocuparse por guerras-termino la princesa. La reina al oir esas palabras sintio un mar de pensamientos en su mente. Ya no tendria que preocuparse por posibles ataques en su clan o en los demas. Un minuto..¡los demas!. Claro,ella podia aceptar un tratado de paz con los vikingos pero ¿y los otros clanes?¿seria egoista solo pensar en la tranquilidad para su clan y no para los demas?. trato de alejar rapidamente esos pensamientos buscando una escapatoria,por lo menos por un tiempo. Asi que tomo a su hija por el brazo y la alejo unos metros- Sabes que yo no tomo esas desiciones sola. Tengo que hablar con tu padre y con los lideres de los demas clanes.

-Por eso-dijo Merida siguiendo su plan- Mama aqui hay dragones, ellos podrian llegar a Dumbroch en unas horas,mientras nosotras nos tardamos un dia. Les ofreceremos ir, de todas formas hay demasiadas habitaciones en el castillo. Despues convocaremos a una junta de los cuatro clanes y se reuniran para discutir el tratado de paz. Todos pensaran por el bien de su gente y aceptaran.- la reina escuchaba con atencion las palabras de su hija. Nunca penso que una idea tan logica se le ocurriera a ella. No es que la considerara tonta,pero el caso es que ella nunca ponia atencion en sus lecciones y jamas la imagino hablando asi.

-Bueno pero no se comoo reaccione tu padre-dijo ella suspirando-Tu eres la responsavble de este loco plan que tienes si se sale de control tu deberas de controlarlo

-Esta bien-acepto la princesa segura

* * *

**Hey! Aqui acaba otro capitulo. La verdad me siento muy culpable por dejarlos abandonados solo es que he estado muuuuy estresada ultimamente.**

**Tambien queria decir que TAL VEZ  este fic que de en una pequeña pausa, si ya se que es la parte mas intrigante de la historia pero es que voy a entrar a la escuela el proximo lunes y la verdad me tengo que ir acostumbrando asi que tal vez sean tres o cuatro semanas en las que no publique ( tal vez mas o menos depende de como me acomode al a escuela). Y bueno espero que cuando vuelva sigan leyendo. Los voy a extrañar !**

**Si quieren pueden mandarme PM esos tal vez los responda rapidamente y nos leemos luego mis queridisimos lectores!**


	21. Alistandose para Dumbroch

**wi!me tome un tiempo y aquí esta otro capi**

Después de una platica y algunas suplicas con Estoico de parte de Hipo y Merida el acepto ir hasta Dumbroch . La reina elinor fue a prepararse para zarpar . Mientras Hipo y Merida se dirigían hacia la enfermería para recoger a Angus.

- Sabes temía que el plan no funcionara - dijo Hipo

- Fue un plan mío obviamente iba a funcionar - dijo Merida mientras reía . - Pero igual temía que no funcionara . De hecho tuve que pensar en varias cosas para que volviera a su curso normal. Hubo algunas .. complicaciones con mi madre .

- Lo bueno es que ahora todo va bien- dijo el chico vikingo sonriendo

- Lo bueno terminara cuando los clanes se reúnan - dijo algo enojada

- No creo que sea tan malo- dijo Hipo crédulo

- Es peor de lo que crees - dijo recordando los desastres de cuando madre quería comprometerla - Son muy... Tercos ... orgullosos. No tengo idea pero son difíciles de tratar

- Yo se que resultara bien

-Tiene que- dijo Merida mirando esperanzadoramente a Hipo. Llegaron a la enfermería y Merida entro Hipo espero pacientemente afuera. Después de unos minutos Merida y Angus salieron. El caballo caminaba con algo de dificultad y todavía tenía vendajes puestos en las patas.

- Ha mejorado mucho ¿ No ?- dijo Merida entusiasta

- claro

- Bueno ¡ Vamonos ! - dijo haciendo una seña para que la siguieran. Caminaron hasta el muelle donde estaban sus padres, la reina se encontraba alistando su barco . Mientras que el vikingo preparaba la montadura de su dragón y trataba de calmar al dragón de su hijo. Chimuelo al ver a su jinete se lanzo hacia el tirandolo al suelo y lamiendolo.

- Chimuelo...basta - dijo riendo . Inmediatamente el dragón dejo a Hipo en paz, el se levanto del suelo y fue con su dragón y lo alisto para irse. Pero antes se acerco Merida .

- Merida...bueno ...¿ Tu quisieras venir conmigo y con Chimuelo? - pregunto nerviosamente

- Hipo me encantaría - dijo feliz provocando una sonrisa en el vikingo - pero ...- dijo cambiando su expresión a una triste- pero...Lamentablemente tengo que ir con mi madre

- Ok esta bien- dijo derrotado

- Nos vemos allá - dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla - Solo sigue el barco

-Si..claro lo seguiré - dijo algo atontado por el beso. Merida río un poco y se fue al barco con su madre. Mientras que Hipo se daba vuelta he iba junto con su padre y los dragones.

* * *

**Bueno aquí acaba el capi espero poder escribir pronto ;)**


End file.
